spjfandomcom-20200214-history
Be prepared
Be Prepared is a song from A Stinkle In Time. The song is about Ōjo’s plans to kill Angel and Kenny by using the ancient snakes. Ōjo: I never thought snakes essential...they’re crude and unspeakably plain...but maybe they’re a glimmer of potential...if allied to my vision and brain... Ōjo I know that your powers of memory loss Are as wet as a warthog’s backside, But thick as you are, pay attention For my words are a matter of pride It’s clear from your facial expressions The lights are not all just upstairs But we’re talking queens and successions Even you can’t be caught unaware! So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news! A shiny new era is tip-toeing near-a, [Bubble Berry] And where do we feature? Ōjo Just listen to the teacher! I know it sounds sordid, But you’ll be rewarded When at last I have given my dues! And my brother won’t see it coming! Be prepared! Arnie Glim: Yeah, be prepared! We’ll be prepared! Haha...for what? Ōjo: why, for the death of the angel, of course! Arnie Glim: why, is she sick? Ōjo: no, fool! We’re going to kill her! And Kenny too! Bubble Berry: great idea, who needs a queen? Bubble Berry, Arnie Glim, and Eddie Boi: no queen, no queen, la la la la la la! Ōjo: idiots, there will be a queen! Arnie Glim: But you said, uh... Ōjo: I will be queen! Stick with me, and you’ll never go hungry again! Snakes: yeah, long live the queen, long live the queen, long live the queen! Snakes It’s great that soon we’ll all be connected With a queen that will be all-time adored! Ōjo Of course, snakes of white, you’ll be expected To succeed the plan using the Kesshō The future is littered with prizes And I’ll win the world, oh! The point espesmises YOU WON’T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!!! and the snakes So prepare for the coupm(Oooh!) Be prepared for the swarm of the century! (Oooh... La! La! La!) Evil monstrous planning! (We’ll have food!) Tenacity spanning (lots of food!) Snakes will replace the other rabbids! (We repeat) Is simply why (endless meat!) The queen is gon’ rule! (Aaah...) Respected saluted! (..aaah...) (Yeah, my teeth and ambitions are bare!) And seen for the wonder I am! (Ahh!) (Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Be prepared! Yeah, our teeth and ambitions are bare! Be prepared! Arnie Glim: Yeah, be prepared! We’ll be prepared! Haha...for what? Ōjo: why, for the death of the angel, of course! Arnie Glim: why, is she sick? Ōjo: no, fool! We’re going to kill her! And Kenny too! Bubble Berry: great idea, who needs a queen? Bubble Berry, Arnie Glim, and Eddie Boi: no queen, no queen, la la la la la la! Ōjo: idiots, there will be a queen! Arnie Glim: But you said, uh... Ōjo: I will be queen! Stick with me, and you’ll never go hungry again! Snakes: yeah, long live the queen, long live the queen, long live the queen! Snakes It’s great that soon we’ll all be connected With a queen that will be all-time adored! Ōjo Of course, snakes of white, you’ll be expected To succeed the plan using the Kesshō The future is littered with prizes And I’ll win the world, oh! The point espesmises YOU WON’T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!!! and the snakes So prepare for the coupm(Oooh!) Be prepared for the swarm of the century! (Oooh... La! La! La!) Evil monstrous planning! (We’ll have food!) Tenacity spanning (lots of food!) Snakes will replace the other rabbids! (We repeat) Is simply why (endless meat!) The queen is gon’ rule! (Aaah...) Respected saluted! (..aaah...) (Yeah, my teeth and ambitions are bare!) And seen for the wonder I am! (Ahh!) (Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Be prepared! Yeah, our teeth and ambitions are bare! Be prepared!